


Honey, Please

by TheLastShadow



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, F/M, Family, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen expected an attack the moment the raptors turned to face him. What he <i>didn’t</i> expect was for Echo to face Indominus Rex and speak English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done yet? In Beast Wars Tigertron became buddies with the tiger he scanned so I figured Dinobot would totally be buddies with the raptor squad. 
> 
> Also, **HONOR**!
> 
> un-beta'd

Somehow, Owen was separated from Hoskins team while he followed the Indominus’ trail. He’d been too caught up trying to keep pace with his raptors that he forgot about the others. His motorcycle had barely kept up with Blue while trying to tackle the greenery. It wasn’t until he heard the screams and gunfire in the distance that he realized his mistake. The radio he carried crackled with static when he tried to communicate with the others.

He was on his own.

The raptors turned sharply ahead of him and he realized the Indominus might have done something to confuse her trackers. They followed the sounds until they found the broken bodies of Hoskins men in a small clearing. Owen’s hands gripped the handlebars of his bike trying not to heave. He did his best not to look at the blood and limbs strewn across the dirt. 

Blue’s bark managed to be enough of a distraction from the death surrounding them. The trees around them shifted and groaned but that could’ve been the wind. However, the answering chatter and snarls from Delta and Charlie was confirmation that Indominus was hidden nearby, watching. The raptors growled, eyes locked on something near the edge of the tree line.

Owen braced himself when the large head came into view. He swung the gun off his back and did his best to hide behind a red stained bush. The white snout opened to reveal dangerous, long teeth. His heart sank the moment Indominus Rex barked back at the raptors. They were _communicating_. Owen expected an attack the moment the raptors turned to face him. What he _didn’t_ expect was for Echo to face Indominus Rex and speak English.

Echo hissed, “I follow one Alpha and that Alpha is not you.”

To say that Owen was surprised was an understatement. He was pretty sure he was in some crazy nightmare because since when could dinosaurs _talk_? His radio buzzed faintly when he fiddled with it again. There was a good chance no one at the communication center had heard what he heard. Who knows if they were even able to see what was happening? A snarl of contempt aimed at the white dinosaur was a little comfort. At least one of them was on his side.

Echo’s words had some effect on the other raptors. Blue snapped out of whatever daze she had been under before attacking Indominus’ neck. Her sisters followed, Charlie and Delta attacked the legs and Echo went straight for the eyes.

“Dinobot, Terrorize!”

Owen gaped in disbelief as he watched Echo’s body begin to fold and shift until a humanoid figure stood on Idominus’ head. If things weren’t crazy already Echo was trying to jam a spinning sword into the thick skull. A _spinning_ sword. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t asleep or hallucinating from blood loss. But, no, this was really happening. The red blast of _lasers_ shooting out of Echo’s eyes caused Owen to laugh.

“Oh, come on! You got to be kidding me!”

It wasn’t long before Idominus Rex fell over dead. The fresh kill kept the raptors busy except for Echo who went about cleaning off the gore from the silver blade. Owen frowned trying to remember what name Echo had called herself. Was she even a _she_? Echo’s voice had been deep and distinctively male.

“Echo?”

Sharp clawed hands stilled and red eyes zeroed in on him. Owen had to fight his flight instincts to keep from running. He lowered the gun and stood with his hands raised to show he was unarmed.

“Should I still call you Echo?”

The humanoid huffed in annoyance, “My name is Dinobot.”

Owen had to bite his tongue to keep himself from snickering at the name. Instead he frowned in thought. If something like Dinobot existed then how could it have been kept a secret with the daily tests they ran on the dinos?

“I hacked their results,” Dinobot smirked, “It was the only way for me to stay hidden in the enclosure.”

Owen was really getting tired of all these surprises.

“Wait, if you could do that then why didn’t you just break out of the pen?”

The look Dinobot directed at him made him feel stupid. The being sighed, “Where would I go? My ship is buried in the jungle and you humans would attack me if I revealed myself. I am stranded on this planet until one of my own comes within range to answer my beacon.”

“Hold up,” Owen pinched the bridge of his nose, “You have a ship? Like ‘it can go to outer space’ ship?”

“That is correct.”

Apparently his cute, deadly little raptor wasn’t even a raptor. It was a freaking alien.

“But I was there when Echo was born,” the raptor trainer scowled, “Or was that you? There’s no way you could’ve just made a fourth raptor appear on the records because I am not that crazy!”

Dinobot smiled, “No, Echo was very real. She was sick and she died when I crashed on the island. The meteor debris that fell with me caused many technical problems for the humans. I was given a window of opportunity to scan the closest beast form within my perimeter before hiding my vessel. Afterwards, I took her place in the pack.”

Owen scrubbed his face trying to take everything in. The only way to hide Echo’s body would’ve been for the raptors to eat her. He felt sick but he could understand. It was the circle of life after all. Yet, it was still interesting that a shape shifting alien became family to group of deadly carnivores.

He sighed, “So, what now?”

The alien raptor rumbled, “That is for you to decide. You are the Alpha of our pack.”

Dinobot’s body shifted again but this time turned back into a velociraptor. The other raptors, drawn by the sound of the transformation, drew close. Charlie butted Dinobot’s side in playfulness while Blue chuffed at them. Delta kept a look out, head twisting at every sound.

Owen grinned, “I’ll figure something out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire needed more teeth not more attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so popular?? The amount of views freaks me out lol
> 
>  
> 
> Un-beta’d

Claire barely held back a sob as she watched the footage. The camera feed had cut off when Indominus Rex appeared and it sent her mind reeling. The radios weren’t any better, either.

Were the raptors dead? Did Indominus kill them? Where were Hoskins men? But she couldn’t think about that right now, not when so much was still at stake. She needed to stop Indominus Rex.

In her haste to help Owen _–he better be alive–_ she had left her nephews with Lowery in the control room. She tried not to feel bad about leaving them alone again after promising not to. At least this way if she messed up then only she would suffer the consequences.

Her plan hadn’t been fool proof but it was better than nothing. She prayed she’d be able to hold the Tyrannosaurus’ attention long enough to lead her in the direction of Indominus’ last location. It probably would’ve worked too if one of her heels hadn’t snapped and caused her to fall. If she survived she’d make sure to _never_ mention her lack of proper gear to Owen. The loud footfalls coming up behind her jarred her out of her thoughts. The dinosaur was closer, so close that Claire could actually see a purple tint on the scaled hide.

“Too slow, too slow,” she muttered to herself.

Claire scrambled to her feet, unwilling to die on her back while a hungry dinosaur took a bite out of her. There was some relief when the radio she carried buzzed with static. At least her nephews wouldn’t hear her death screams.

The large snout came closer and a growl shook the ground. Claire shook in terror because this wasn’t how she imagined she’d die. She acted on instinct the moment the mouth opened. She raised her fist and punched the dinosaur under the left nostril. She winced realizing the dinosaur would be hard enough to sprain or even break her hand.

The dinosaur stumbled back as if shocked before shaking its head. It let out a roar that made Claire clamp her hands over her ears. Her eyes squeezed shut because if it wasn’t going to eat her before then it definitely would now. However, the sound of metal shifting and rearranging made her look up. The dinosaur, or what used to be a dinosaur, wobbled on unsteady legs before it fell on its knees. Claire winced when she heard the ragged gasps of breath and saw the blunt fingers of its left hand make gouges in the asphalt. The dinosaur head on the right arm rolled its red eyes in every direction as if unable to focus on its surroundings.

“Wh-where? What?”

Claire’s eyes widened, “You talk.”

She stilled when four sets of red eyes locked on her. The dinosaur head snapped at her direction and its mouth began to glow. 

“You,” the mechanical being growled, “You kept me in this prison! You and those-those other filthy little organics! I will tear you apart, yesss!”

The fear and awe she had experienced seemed to wash away because she was drained. She hadn’t been able to keep her nephews safe from the horror of a rampaging dinosaur. She hadn’t been able to stop Dr. Wu from escaping the island with the remaining embryos. She hadn’t been able to stop Hoskins from sending Owen and his pack of raptors on a suicide mission.

However, she wasn’t going to let _this_ slide. 

“Excuse me, but this pen was for a Tyrannosaurs Rex not,” she waved her hands the half metal creature, “for whatever you are! Which reminds me, who or what are you?”

The purple being blinked, taken aback by her angry response. Claire almost smiled because he, the voice was too deep to be called a she, had underestimated her.

“I,” he mumbled, “I don’t…”

Claire frowned when his hand went up to rub a dent on his left temple. She bit her lip wondering what she was supposed to do with some unknown being with amnesia while trying to incapacitate a raging dinosaur.

“Look, we’ll figure this out. I’ll help you if you help me, alright?”

A scowl formed on his face when he stood. He snarled at her, “Why should I help you, fleshling?”

Claire scowled, “Because it would be in your best interest to have one person in the know. The last thing you want is to end up as a government experiment.”

He roared angrily before snorting, “Fine.”

Claire laughed when the T-Rex head lurched forward to lick her face. She squeaked in surprise when a metal hand picked her up and set her on his hard shoulder.

“Okay, we need to go to these coordinates. There’s a dinosaur loose and she needs to be put down,” Claire eyed him, “Can you fight?”

“I’m not _weak_ ,” hissed the transformed dinosaur, “I can handle a puny beast.”

He grumbled and groaned the majority of their trek but she did her best to ignore his complaining. The T-Rex head liked her which was a good thing since the main body didn’t. That made her to wonder if the T-Rex head and the robot were two separate entities. Maybe a split personality? She decided to look into it after a good night’s sleep and some food. Instead, she sagged against the purple armor trying not to fall asleep as they traveled. 

Then she heard it. The roar of an engine not far from them startled her back to wakefulness.

“Owen!”

She couldn’t help but yell when she saw a motorcycle zipping in the distance.

“Owen!”

She held on to the scaled armor for balance and stood to wave at the raptor trainer. She was too excited to even consider the dangers of shouting while loose carnivorous dinosaurs roamed at night. Her new friend had already proven himself enough to protect her, though. She shuddered because he had been too gleeful when he killed an overzealous pterosaur from plucking her off his shoulder.

She grinned when Owen whirled around at the voice and headed back. She quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement when he looked up at her. There was a small sense of relief when the pack of raptors thumped up beside the trainer. Claire hoped her travel companion wouldn’t consider the newcomers a threat.

Owen smirked, “You too, huh?”

Before she could ask what he meant, one of the raptors gasped, “Megatron?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen takes a break to think about recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen. I blame this on peer pressure.
> 
> Also, mentions of a minor original character.
> 
> un-beta'd

While Claire dealt with the fallout of Jurassic World, Owen had worked hard to keep their rag tag group of dinos and aliens from being euthanized. In the end it took a fair amount of groveling and loads of favors. Not to mention lots and _lots_ of money. So much money that Owen was pretty sure his great-great-great-grandchildren would still be in debt. Even with all their saving it hadn't been enough. Saul Masrani, Simon's older brother and only living relative, had been their savior.

It had been a godsend for Saul to help with the protection and transport of the more docile dinosaurs, the raptors, and the disguised aliens. Owen scowled because he was pretty sure the guy had only helped due to his crush on Claire. The only upside was Megatron's over protectiveness. The purple dinosaur would probably eat the guy if he touched her. Of course, there was a chance he'd give Saul his blessing just to spite Owen.

The raptor trainer grimaced because he wasn't sure how long this would last. Saul's tiny sanctuary on a remote island would stay untouched for so long before a nosy tourist came along or worse, poachers. Not to mention, who knew when Vic Hoskins would try to wheedle his way into their lives again?

Owen shook his head determined to enjoy his day at the beach. Somewhere behind him he heard Dinobot's voice and an occasional bark from one of the other raptors. The low rumble of Megatron's snores made him smile. This was their home and it was nice knowing they were safe.

"Insects!"

He sighed at the sound of Megatron's roar. He loved Dinobot and the girls, _really_ , he did. He just wished they would stop bothering the bad-tempered robot.

"I will tear you limb from limb! Yess!"

Owen stayed rooted in his spot overlooking the ocean intent on not acknowledging the fight behind him. It was very tempting to let them duke it out but Megatron would probably tattle on him again for not stepping in. The last thing he needed was for Claire to send him to the doghouse after just getting out.

"Alright, break it up," Owen turned to shout. A blast of heat that blew past him caused him to flinch. He stood to yell, "Knock it off!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinobot is cautious.

Dinobot watched the Tyrannosaurus Rex wade into the man-made lake until he was almost completely submerged. His eyes narrowed when he heard a loud roar followed by Claire’s laugh. He eyed the human uneasily when she tried to keep her balance on his back. He was afraid she might be injured when Megatron tossed his head backwards to shower her with water.

The Megatron he knew was dangerous. He was the leader of the Predacons and only valued one thing, to restore their race. The Megatron he knew would risk everything to accomplish that goal. He only strove to lead his army through intimidation. That Megatron had a habit of showing how much he despised his own soldiers more often than not.

This softer version of Megatron almost made him want to purge his tanks. This Megatron was so _different_.

However, Dinobot could still see a hint of his leader. Owen always said Megatron was over protective of Claire but Dinobot knew better. He knew the Predacon was possessive due to the snarls and hisses. Megatron also tended to radiate fury and show disgust at everything on a daily basis. While he tried to intimidate Claire, Megatron failed to make her quiver in fear. Before, this defiance would have sent a soldier to the CR Tank but now all he did was sulk.

The raptor let his body transform before settling along the water’s edge. He eyed the pile of cleaning supplies before turning his attention back to the water. He flicked a large rubber duck away from his leg in revulsion.

_‘Why would Claire do something so frivolous?’_

Regardless of what happened to make Megatron this way he couldn’t risk Claire’s safety. While Megatron was technically still his leader, Dinobot had always felt he was meant for something different. That’s where the human, Owen, came in. The pack of velociraptors became his first bond to the human but even before he’d met the human he’d felt it. He was accepted within their pack and this sense of approval made him realize _this_ was his place. Dinobot had known the moment he’d adopted his semi-organic beast mode that he would follow Owen. This in turn always made him think of Claire. In a way she was his Alpha’s mate and that made her important, too. 

Dinobot stiffened when Megatron arched his head to the side to allow the large brush Claire was wielding to scrub his face. He couldn’t stop his claws from fisting in his lap as the sharp toothed mouth moved closer to the delicate female. He did his best to relax once Claire patted Megatron and continued to climb his head.

Something close to longing crept in his spark as he watched Claire sit on the bridge of Megatron’s snout and wipe around the red optics. The Tyrannosaurus closed his eyes and let out a hum in content. Dinobot frowned as that pang came back again. He looked away briefly. He wasn’t sure what to do about the phantom pain twisting inside of him. He grimaced because he was a Predacon, a _warrior_. His kind did not long for the soft touch or crooning words of another. He was not some Maximal.

The sound of a grunt beside him made him flinch. Dinobot hadn’t noticed the human approaching him until he sat down.

“All you have to do is ask.”

Dinobot glared.

“Claire would be happy to help after she finishes,” Owen grinned, “Or I could do it.”

The saurian snorted and continued to keep his optics on Claire.

“You don’t have to look out for her. She can hold her own against Megs.”

The raptor snarled, “You do not know Megatron. If he regains his memory there will death and destruction. He will not hesitate to kill.”

Owen sighed, “I thought you said the only way he’d remember is if a medic opened him up.”

“I said it was a possibility,” Dinobot huffed, “He could remember with time.”

“Alright, sure, and then we’ll handle him like we did with Indominus Rex.”

Dinobot smirked, “'We'? I do not remember seeing you fight her. I do remember seeing you hid behind your motor bike.”

“Hey!” Owen’s smile disappeared, “I was there for moral support!”

The raptor laughed as he transformed into his beast mode.

“Hmm, I will accept your invitation for a ‘scrub’. I would also appreciate it if you sharpened my claws and-”

Owen frowned, “Whoa, hold on, I never said anything about giving you a mani-pedi.”

Owen sputtered when a wave of cold water hit him. He glowered at the raptor and ignored the laughter coming from Claire and Megatron.

“Jerk.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue watches her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd

Blue lifted her head to savor the warm rays of sunlight. She enjoyed the smell of the sea and the surrounding vegetation. For a long time her home had been made of steel but now there was open space. Her eyes closed and she couldn’t help letting out a happy purr.

A snort drew her attention towards her pack. She watched them as they slept peacefully on a large smooth red rock at the base of a small slope. Delta snorted again, tail flicking every now and then as she tossed and turned near the ledge. Charlie was huddled next to Dinobot near the center in an effort to gain more heat. Dinobot was silent in his sleep. He rarely moved and almost never breathed during his slumber, something that always unnerved the pack. 

Today, he chose to mimic his pack. Blue could see the way his nostrils flared and the way his body shifted uneasily. She stared at the twitching scales and briefly wondered if he was dreaming, again. 

A whine from Dinobot caused her to tense. He sounded _hurt_. Blue did her best to stay silent as she approached him. She didn’t smell blood or see any wounds. Then again Dinobot healed quickly and never smelled like blood. He usually carried a scent similar to the Alpha’s machines.

Blue dipped her head, head pressing against her brother in comfort. Charlie, in her half sleep, moved to wrap herself over Dinobot. The whine slowly but steadily died down to a low buzz. Blue watched in amusement as Dinobot curled himself around Charlie’s half draped body.

The raptor left them as she made her way to higher ground. It was her priority to keep the pack safe and to watch over them while they were vulnerable. While there were no threats on the island - _the not-predator that accompanied the Alpha’s female didn’t count_ \- it was still better to keep a look out.

She looked towards the horizon, enjoying the breeze drifting by. When she turned to look down at her pack she noticed Delta had joined Charlie and Dinobot. Blue gave a pleased bark before deciding to join the pile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron really dislikes Owen and his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd

The Tyrannosaurus Rex hissed when Claire snuck a hand under Owen’s shirt. He almost roared when the male pressed himself closer.

“Megatron,” Owen sighed, “You’re ruining the mood.”

Megatron snorted in annoyance because he must not have been stealthy. He didn’t mind too much, though.

“Good.”

The sound of rotating limbs and shifting gears made both humans look up at Megatron. The Predacon snarled in distaste because the male was touching _Claire_. His red eyes flickered between both humans and he enjoyed the way Owen’s face contorted in anger and embarrassment. Claire was doing her best not to laugh so he assumed she didn’t mind the interruption. 

Megatron stretched forward, his dark hand shoving Owen aside roughly before picking up Claire. He growled one more time before hefting up the giggling female to his left shoulder. Just as Megatron turned away the raptor trainer’s voice rose up behind him.

“Are you seriously going to leave me like this?”

The transformer sneered, “Yes.”

Megatron’s right arm snapped forward, sharp teeth barely missing Owen’s leg by an inch. The Predacon grunted when Claire climbed her way across the back of his neck to reach his right shoulder. She smacked the arm until the T-Rex head turned to face her. Its dark tongue flopped out in happiness until the female’s sharp tone caused it to flinch.

“No! Bad, Rex!”

The T-Rex head had the decency to look ashamed until its eyes landed on Owen. It emitted a low growl but stopped when Claire’s heel bounced of its snout. Claire frowned down at the T-Rex head.

“No.”

Megatron grinned and left, ignoring Owen’s complaints.

“That wasn’t nice.”

Megatron snarled but ignored her.

“Do you really have to be like this?”

He stopped walking and huffed, “His pack of miscreants was in the area and I don’t trust them not to injure you.”

Claire frowned, “But-“

“One day he will choose and I can guarantee he will choose _them_.”

Claire blinked, speechless.

“And I don’t like Owen.”

Claire face palmed, “Oh my God, you’re worse than my father.”

**::O:O:O::**

Claire remembered Megatron’s words as she climbed the tree as quickly as possible. She lifted the silver whistle to her mouth and blew. She really hoped Megatron was still in the area to chase away the raptors and help her down. She sighed as she dropped the whistle in her pocket and turned to level a glare at Owen.

“I thought we were going to have _us_ time today.”

Claire struggled to keep her balance on the wobbling branch. Owen held on tightly to the trunk glaring at the three raptors tearing through their picnic. 

“Oh, so when Megatron goes all crazy it’s ‘cute’ but when my girls do it they’re a nuisance?”

Claire exhaled, “Charlie would’ve bitten off my arm if I hadn’t climbed this tree!”

“Megatron tries to bite my legs every day!”

“He’s not serious about it!” She did her best to cross her arms angrily, “ _Maybe_ if you weren’t rude he’d be nicer. _Maybe_ if you kept the raptors away from us he’d be more pleasant.”

Owen’s eyes narrowed when she continued.

“You think I chose him over you but who else does he have here? You have the pack, but him? Me? Who do we have here? _We’re_ the outsiders and after everything that’s happened I can’t just leave him here, alone, either.”

When Claire turned her back Owen knew he was going to be getting the silent treatment until he apologized. He bristled because Megatron would probably wear a smug look for a week because he messed up. He grimaced, unsure if he was angry at Claire for not mentioning this sooner or himself for not noticing it.

Owen glared down at the items strewn everywhere and the torn blanket. A large part of him mourned the loss of the food. It had taken weeks of planning and scheduling to get food from Claire’s favorite restaurant dropped off on the island. Nothing about his romantic gesture had been cheap.

“It’s not my fault,” he grumbled trying to get the last word.

**::O:O:O::**

Megatron shifted uncomfortably. He’d thought taking Claire to her favorite cove on the island would cheer her up but instead it made things worse. He curled himself around her when she continued to cry. He really hoped her face would stop leaking so they could return to her treehouse. The wet sand clumped up between his seams was starting to irritate him.

“He-he just doesn’t un-under-understand.”

The T-Rex head began to whine in distress when the human’s speech glitched. Megatron grimaced when she hiccupped and blew fluid out of her nasal passage.

“I-I’m su-uch an i-i-idiot.”

Megatron growled low, eyes burning bright in anger. To think this was the femme that showed no fear when he’d been taken over by his animal instinct. He held her closer, allowing his arm to nose its way onto her lap to purr. Megatron ex-vented, unsure of what he would’ve done in this situation if he still had his memories. Would he have offered kind words? Would he have torn the human male to pieces? Would he have cared about Claire at all?

He shivered and tucked himself close to block the female from the cold wind.

**::O:O:O::**

“You are not wanted here, pest.”

Dinobot growled at Megatron and continued towards Claire’s treehouse. A snap of powerful teeth caused him to leap away and transform mid roll. He held his sword up ready to stab in case Megatron stepped within range. He muted his audials when the Tyrannosaurus Rex roared angrily. Megatron leapt forward, transforming as he reached for the smaller Predacon.

The raptor stumbled backwards not expecting such speed from the larger Predacon. He hissed and growled, struggling to escape the mouth of sharp teeth. His eyes shot a blast that did little more than cause a snarl from Megatron.

“Megs, are you okay?”

Dinobot and Megatron ceased their fighting to look up at Claire.

“Dinobot? What are you doing here?”

She held up a hand to stall Megatron’s rage and looked at the raptor expectantly.

“I came to make sure you were well. The Alpha has been troubled with your absence.”

“If he was worried he could’ve just come here himself,” Claire arched an eyebrow, “Instead he sent you to provoke Megatron and woke me up in the middle of the night.”

“Uh-“

“You know what, I don’t have time for this. Megatron, please put him down.”

Dinobot frowned, “Wha-?”

The raptor grunted when he was dropped. The former Predacon warlord changed back to his beast mode growling in distaste but didn’t move to attack him.

“I don’t need you or Owen checking up on me. Besides, I have Megatron to keep me safe.”

Megatron’s eye’s narrowed and his mouth stretched open to reveal his deadly teeth. Claire yawned, patting the purple snout that neared her balcony.

“Goodnight, Dinobot,” she muttered. She turned and smiled sleepily at Megatron, “Go back to bed, big guy.”

**::O:O:O::**

Megatron’s lip plates curled in disgust when he pressed Owen under his claws. He almost grinned in satisfaction when the human yelped in pain.

“Are you seriously going to kill me?”

The ex-warlord grinned, “That was the plan, yesss.”

It would’ve felt good to squish the human but instead the transformer stepped back. The last thing he wanted to do was explain why he had organic remains splattered across his armor. It would probably be better if he shot him from a distance to keep himself clean.

“Look, I just came to apologize to Claire, alright?”

“That isn’t good enough,” Megatron scowled.

Owen gaped, “What?”

“You believe you have a right to see her after breaking her spark?”

The raptor trainer’s face scrunched up, “Spark?”

“You broke the femme! She’s been leaking from her optics since the day I saved her from your ‘date’.”

A part of Megatron smirked in satisfaction when Owen gave him a dejected look.

“I didn’t mean to make her cry!”

The sound of weapons onlining made the human jump. The Predacon sneered, “And yet here we are.”

“I’m an idiot, I know! But I’m an idiot that loves her! I’ve loved her since the moment I met her and she needs to know I’m sorry!”

“Owen?”

Megatron watched as Claire stepped out into the clearing, eyes locked on the male human.

“You love me?”

He didn’t stop the trainer from running to Claire and scooping her up in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ve been a jerk and I’m not good with relationships-!”

“No, no, I’m sorry! I should’ve said something but I was scared you’d-!”

Megatron grimaced when the humans pressed their mouth plates together. So much for gunning down the raptor trainer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Delta watch as the island goes silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd

Delta snarled at her sister when she felt teeth nick her tail. She’d been trying to behave recently since the Alpha and his mate left but it was difficult with Charlie being a pest. Delta roared angrily when a loud screech erupted near her face. She snapped her jaws and bared her teeth at Charlie. Sometimes it was difficult trying to be the responsible one.

Charlie took off in a dead run, not bothering to look back. Delta stopped with a growl. Of course Charlie would use her anger to trick her into playing. She would’ve howled in outrage but a bump against her neck made her huff. Blue nuzzled her and Dinobot purred soothingly until her anger went away. Delta barked, eyeing Blue for any sign of disapproval. Blue snorted and that was enough consent for Delta to chase after her trouble making sister.

It hadn’t taken long before she’d caught up to the youngest pack member. She’d leapt, mindful of her claws, and they went tumbling. Delta hissed in displeasure at Charlie’s happy chirps as she tried to wriggle away. Delta really hated being roped into these childish games. She’d only looked away for a moment but it was enough for her sister to escape her claws. She fumed at the teasing chirps and continued the chase again.

Charlie stopped running once the sky began to darken. Delta grunted in displeasure because they’d have to trek all the way across the island to meet up with their pack mates again. They walked back at a steady pace when Delta saw the streak of color in the sky. Charlie continued, not noticing her sister had stopped. Delta’s eyes narrowed because she knew something was wrong.

The earth shook and both raptors stumbled. Delta screeched and her eyes widened as balls of fire fell from the sky. She was tired after a full day of running over rocky terrain but the sense of urgency gave her strength. Charlie stuck close as they wove around fauna to avoid the scattered fires and the incoming danger from the sky. Their only hope was to find their pack and stay safe.

It took a long time before they were able to reach their nest. They were both shocked and devastated to see there was nothing left. Only broken earth and the blistering heat of roaring flames and crackle of electric currents remained. Delta took deep breathes trying to find the scent of Blue or Dinobot but the scorching smell of dead plant life covered everything. She hoped they had managed to escape.

Charlie warbled anxiously beside her, shifting from one foot to the other. Instincts said to run, to find their pack members, and stay safe. Delta felt small at the thought of Charlie and her being the only ones left. Delta let out a sharp bark because she had to be strong as acting pack leader.

They left, heading for the nest of their Alpha’s mate. Maybe Blue and Dinobot went to find the purple one? The first thing she noticed was lights that illuminated the pathway to their destination were no longer on. Delta stopped to stand as high as she could noticing the dim lights that decorated the area were dark. The prickling feeling of fear began to build even more as they continued their journey.

Delta knew they weren’t there once they took in the devastated landscape. The nest was in shambles and there was no lingering scent of their missing pack. A shift of boulders and a familiar rumbling growl sent them reeling backwards. Delta and Charlie snarled as the dark shape came into the moonlight. They watched in surprise as the purple one _hovered_ off the ground. The rough scales that once decorated his skin were gone leaving only purple and tan metal behind.


End file.
